


Number 8

by MCMoore



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Graphic Description, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Teriah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMoore/pseuds/MCMoore
Summary: ***This is an explicit lesbian oral sexual fan fiction - DO NOT READ IT IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE SEXUAL CONTENT***Tessa gets back at Mariah for playing with her leg under the table at Sharon's.





	Number 8

The door flung open to number eight as two bodies, intertwined, stumbled into the tiny studio apartment. Mariah dropped her purse, tugging at Tessa's sweater as they made their way through the door.

"Shut the door." Mariah mumbled, her bottom lip caught between Tessa's teeth. Tessa swung her around, slammed the door, and pushed her hard against it. Her hands on Mariah's hips, she pinned her there, releasing her lip.

"Too many clothes." Tessa didn’t even make a full sentence as she tugged at the bottom of Mariah's shirt.

Tessa pulled Mariah's shirt over her head, trapping her hands in it and pinning them above her against the door.

"Oh, so we are doing that are we?" Mariah smirked as Tessa's lips kissed white hot trails from her collarbone to her ear.

 "I'm going to have you my way tonight." Tessa snarled in Mariah's ear, nipping at her earlobe to accentuate her point.

With teeth bared, Tessa smiled, biting and sucking on Mariah's pulse point, exciting moans from the red-head who pushed her hips harder against Tessa's.

"You have been a very naughty girl. Playing with my leg under the table while we were at dinner with Sharon." Tessa kissed her way across Mariah's throat, being sure to graze her teeth to accentuate her point. "I might need to punish you for that."

Tessa licked her way up to Mariah's other ear, sucking the soft flesh into her mouth and nibbling. She freed her other hand and let it slide behind Mariah, unhooking her bra and freeing the two luxurious mounds hidden inside. Removing Mariah's shirt, the rest of the way, she brought her hands down, slipping her bra off, and trapped them at her waist in front of her.

"Now, you are not allowed to touch me, understand? I will have my way with you." Tessa kissed Mariah hard, sucking in her bottom lip. All Mariah could do was whimper as her legs began to shake.

"Yes ma'am." Mariah finally managed to mumble as Tessa released her lip and began kissing her way down to Mariah's pert nipple.

Tessa sucked as she moved Mariah’s hands to her side, teasing the woman’s nipple to attention. As she slid her fingers around Mariah’s body, she cupped both cheeks of Mariah’s round firm butt, and lifted her up. Mariah wrapped her legs around Tessa, as the raven-haired beauty carried her across the room.

Sliding Mariah on to the bar, Tessa unbuttoned her pants. Tugging at the denim as Mariah lifted her ass off the counter. Unzipping her boots, Tessa slid them and the jeans off her red-headed lover.

Kissing Mariah’s ankle, she slid her hand up the back of her calf, lifting her leg up over her shoulder. Tessa pecked each thigh from knee to hip, letting her tongue draw a path to the warm wet Y of Mariah’s hips. Tessa slid out from under Mariah’s leg, stepping back and looking at the beautiful goddess perched on the edge of the bar.

“I’m going to need you to do as I tell you.” Tessa slid her feet out of her shoes, kicking them off to the side. She stood several feet away, her eyes dark and wanting. “I’m going to undress for you, but the only way the clothes come off, is if you follow directions.”

Mariah’s mouth turned up in a smile, her eyes mirroring the darkness of Tessa’s. “Yes.” She said, her voice low and sultry.

“Take you fingers, slide them across your shoulders, bringing them up to your mouth. I want you to suck one like you want me to suck on you.” Tessa stood, her hands on her hips, waiting for Mariah to do as she asked.

Mariah took her right hand, letting her fingers slide up her thigh, across her stomach, gliding across her left breast, up to her shoulder. Her fingers lingered there for a moment, dancing lightly against her skin. She began to drag them gracefully across her collarbone. She threw her head back, exposing her neck, touching it lightly on her way to her mouth. A red voluptuous bottom lip dropped exposing Mariah’s tongue as it darted out to welcome her digits into the warm wetness. Sucking in her middle finger, she locked eyes with Tessa.

Tessa smiled. Her hands crossed in front of her, she began to raise her sweater slowly up across her stomach. She paused at her breasts, using her knuckles to tease her nipples to alertness. Her eyes locked on Mariah, tongue wrapped around her finger, her eyes burning with desire.

Sliding her sweater over her head, Tessa tossed it to the side. She let her palm rest on her toned stomach, rubbing light circles there with her fingertips.

“Now, I need you to take that finger, and tease your gorgeous breasts. Make them think my mouth is on them, sucking and biting.” Tessa stood waiting for her beautiful girlfriend to comply.

Slowly and with purpose, Mariah let her fingers float atop her skin, down to her left breast. Using her palm, she teased her nipple, letting the wetness of her finger drift across the pert nub. Pinching and pulling, a moan escaped Mariah’s lips. Tessa felt the wetness begin to pool between her thighs. Mariah took special care to re-wet her fingers, sucking on both her middle an index finger, letting her tongue dart out. Returning to her right breast, she let her head fall back as she teased and pinched the other nipple.

Tessa moaned with anticipation. This had been her idea, but the torture may get the better of her. She began unbuttoning her pants, sliding down the zipper while smiling at the honey eyed girl staring back at her. Her thumbs sliding between the fabric of her jeans and the fabric of her panties, she began to slide the denim down her hips. Turning her back to Mariah, she bent over at the waist, her pants sliding down her thighs and calves. She looked back over her shoulder to see Mariah’s mouth agape, her eyes locked on Tessa’s round butt. As she stepped out of the pants, she intentionally stood with her feet slightly apart, running her hand up her leg to her wet underwear, her finger dipping behind the fabric for just a moment.

“Oh babe, I’m so wet for you already.” Tessa stood up and turned to face Mariah. She brought her fingers up to her mouth, sucking one in and tasting herself there.

“Tessa…” Mariah’s voice was barely a whisper, her whole body flushed with anticipation.

“I know. Soon.” Tessa grinned, the left side of her mouth tilting up higher than the right. With a wink she continued. “Now, I would like you to take your hand, run it across your stomach. Let your fingers tease you…from outside of the fabric. Don’t move it.”

Mariah’s breath caught in her chest, as she danced her fingers across thee exposed skin of her abdomen. She leaned back and supported herself with her left had perched on the bar. Her right hand slid between her thighs. Palm flat against the roundness between her hips, she pushed her middle finger against the fabric. The guttural noise that escaped Mariah’s throat was otherworldly. Tessa whimpered in response.

Tessa watched as Mariah worked her fingers against the fabric. Her breath becoming heavy with anticipation. Tessa slid her hands behind her back, undoing her black lace bra. She slid the straps off her shoulders, her fingers splayed against her breasts. The fabric slid down, as Tessa released it. Her fingers working her nipples as she observed Mariah’s fingers work the wet fabric between her legs.

Mariah locked eyes with Tessa, watching her play with pert nubs, her body rocking against her hand. Tessa couldn’t take it anymore. Her mouth watering with want, she moved to the bar. Latching her thumbs beneath the fabric, she slid Mariah’s underwear down as Mariah lifter her round bottom off the bar.

“I want you, I want to taste that wetness.” Tessa slid Mariah’s legs over her shoulders as she kneeled before her.

Mariah leaned back, moving her hips to the edge of the bar. Tessa kissed the inside of Mariah’s thighs, letting her tongue trace a path to her lower lips. She sucked against them, her tongue lapping up the wetness that was there.

“Tessa, I need you” Mariah’s voice rumbled from her chest. “Please.”

Tessa obeyed, letting her tongue part the folds. Both women moaned, Tessa’s mouth humming against Mariah’s clit. Mariah’s hips bucked against Tessa’s mouth. Tessa slid her arms up around Mariah’s thighs, holding her up. Mariah barely holding on, let her weight rest against her hands on the bar and Tessa’s shoulders and arms.

“Do you want this?” Tessa asked as she pulled away for a moment.

“Yes, please, fuck yes.” Mariah moaned.

“Cause if you want this…” Tessa rumbled. “You’re going to have to ask me.”

“Please Tessa, fuck me.” Mariah’s voice was lower than Tessa could ever remember it being.

Thrusting her tongue inside Mariah and sliding it up to the bundle of nerves, Tessa obliged. She sucked it in, flicking her tongue against it. Mariah began to rock her hips against her. Tessa moaned as she felt herself began to shake with eagerness. Mariah turned her on so much, she couldn’t help but have a physical reaction. Letting Mariah’s clit out of her mouth, she began to run circles around it with her tongue, flicking it every few circles to exact a reaction.

“I’m going to cum for you baby.” Mariah moaned, Tessa pulled her closer.

With one last flick of her tongue Tessa sucked in, Mariah let out a gasp and cry of pleasure. Her hand shooting up off the bar, the silver lamp with the bamboo lampshade flew off and crashed against the couch.  Tessa laughed, Mariah’s clit still in her mouth.

“Oh my god.” Mariah screamed. “You can’t laugh and do that with your mouth.”

Tessa began working Mariah’s clit in her mouth once more, humming against it. She pulled away for a split second to blow cool air against.

“I want you to cum again for me” Tessa growled as she sucked Mariah back into her mouth.

“Fucking hell woman.” Mariah’s legs shook against Tessa’s shoulders her body rocking hard against Tessa’s mouth. “Please yes.”

Tessa slid one arm down from around Mariah’s leg. She slipped two fingers into Mariah, exciting a moan and a tightening around Tessa’s digits. She began working her fingers to the rhythm of her mouth and Mariah’s hips. It only took a moment, Mariah screamed, Tessa’s fingers halted by the tightness from within.

Sliding up the red-heads body, Tessa lifter Mariah up off the bar, Mariah’s legs wrapping around Tessa’s waist. She carried her to the couch and laid her down, sliding her body on top of her along with the soft green blanket. Tessa kissed her girlfriend sweetly on the forehead and wrapped her arms around her as she continued to shake from the orgasm she had just had.

“I love you.” Tessa whispered, her head laying against Mariah’s chest listening to her heart beat through ragged breaths.

“I love you too.” Mariah raised her arm and ran her fingers through Tessa’s hair, letting several strands wrap around her fingers. She pulled Tessa up to her, capturing her lips. “Now, I would like to show you.”

Hand sliding down underneath the green blanket, fingers dancing against bare skin, Mariah rotated their bodies, so they were laying facing each other on the small couch. She let her fingers find Tessa’s nipples who were still standing at attention. Rolling the pert nub between her finger, she let her lips find their way to Tessa’s ear.

“I know this was all for me, but I hope you know, that satisfying you…making you cum, that is for me too.” Mariah sucked in Tessa’s earlobe and gave a little nibble while simultaneously pinching her nipple.

Tessa’s hips began to move against Mariah’s thigh, lodged between her legs. The warmth on Mariah’s bare skin telling her that this would not take long. She slid her fingers across the singer’s abdomen, and underneath the fabric of the underwear she still had on.

“Wow, someone enjoyed themselves tonight.” Mariah kissed Tessa’s neck, letting the warm air of her breath create chills in the other woman.

Mariah’s hand fit naturally against the roundness beneath the cloth. Her fingers curling instinctively into the wet folds. Tessa’s hips thrust forward, Mariah’s fingers dipping further in.

“Impatient?” Mariah growled.

“I need you.” Tessa whimpered. “Please.”

Slipping two fingers into Tessa, Mariah began to slide them in and out, her thumb grazing the alert bundle of nerves close by. Tessa tightened against her, moaning in Mariah’s ear.

“Oh, I love the way you feel.” Tessa whispered, her breath caught within her.

“You feel even better, wrapped around my fingers.” Mariah thrust in, curling her fingers to reach the spot that made Tessa quiver.

Thumb working its magic, while fingers moved in motion with Tessa, Mariah kissed the raven-haired beauty, sucking in her bottom lip. It was only moments till Tessa’s body went rigid, her center squeezing around Mariah’s fingers.

Out of breath and satisfied, Tessa’s head fell back against the couch. Mariah kissed sweet paths along her throat, nuzzling in and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

“I’m so happy.” Mariah sighed.

Tessa hummed her response; no words were needed. The women laid in each other’s arms, spent from the pleasure. Both content and happy…and in love.

 

 


End file.
